Losing My Love To A Game
by CanadianCold
Summary: This is a new genre of story for me to write, so review and comment, please.  This is the story of what Stan Marsh will do to save his beloved boyfriend from the clutches of an addiction to an online game.  Rated T for coarse language.
1. Ch1: I won't lose you, Kyle!

_Readers, if you've ever read my work, you know this isn't my forte, but this is a problem in the world, and I hope you'll realize the seriousness. For a long time, Kyle was me in this story (except I didn't have a super awesome boyfriend). I am in no manner trying to slander World of Warcraft, or any game really, now, let's read on…_

Kyle.

It's been a year since we admitted our love for one another, and for the first while, it was so good…it was golden…we were golden…we were perfect.

Where are you, Kyle?

It's English, but I don't give a flying fuck, I want to talk to my boyfriend.

I pull out my phone, and text Kyle, saying "hey man, where are you? You can't keep skipping, and I miss you…"

I look at my phone…before Kyle would've responded by now.

"Hey Stan, how's your nerd bitch?" Cartman jeers at me.

"Fuck off Cartman, he's not a nerd, he's just getting a bit too into this game." I say, though I can tell, were Cartman smarter, he could sense the pain in my voice.

"But, Stan…he hasn't been to school in days…" Kenny says from behind me.

Kyle's newfound love of this game seem to hit Kenny just as hard as I, though that's to be expected.

"Hey Ken, wanna toss the football around after school?" I say, trying to force some happiness.

Kenny looks at me, pain in his eyes.

Kyle…what have you done to us…

"Oh, so now you're gonna hit on Kenny? Gonna for me after you fuck him up, too, Stan?" Cartman jeers at me.

I can feel something inside on the verge of snapping. "Shut up, Cartman…" I say through barred teeth.

"What're you gonna do, get all emo and write poetry about what a douche I am?" Cartman grins smugly.

That's it. For Kyle…I'll do what Kyle can't…but wanted me to for so long.

I stand up to my full height and kick back Cartman's desk, he looks up at me in shock, mouth slightly agape. Though he quickly regains his composure; "oh, you wanna fight, you hippy fag?" He sneers.

"No, I don't want to fight you, Cartman, I'm just gonna kick your ass." I say with ice in my voice.

Kenny stands up slowly behind me; "Stan, he's not worth it." He says, trying to calm me down.

"He does nothing but make fun of Kyle, all he is…all he is, is an asshole who isn't worthy of even living!" I bark at Kenny.

The entire class is watching us squabble, some have their phones out, taking a video…I'll give you something to record.

"That's because Kyle is a worthless piece of shit, Ken. Don't you know that by now?" Cartman jumps in.

"Kyle is…" I say, looking back at Stan as my fist clenches.

"Kyle is…" I repeat myself.

Cartman looks at me curiously.

"WORTH MORE TO THE WORLD THAN YOU!" I roar furiously as I slam my fist into Cartman's pudgy face. I can feel his nose crunch under my fist, and he cries out in agony.

"I'm gonna tell the principle, your hippy faggy ass will get thrown out of South Park!" Cartman says behind his hand, pinching his nose to stop the copious amount of blood.

"You're not going anywhere, Cartman! You insulted Kyle for the last time!" I warn him menacingly.

I grab Cartman by the collar and force him to face me.

"For you, Kyle…" I mutter as I watch as Cartman's face pales below my steeled jaw.

I clench my fist once more and repeatedly slam it into the side of Cartman's broad face.

He cries out in pain repeatedly, his knees going weak and he collapses to the floor in a bloodied heap.

"Fuck you, Eric Cartman!" I scream hysterically, tears flowing freely for what I know will only fuck up Kyle's life and mine.

I knee Cartman in the neck, then as he rolls onto the ground, I heave a converse enclosed foot into his pudgy side, and into his kidney.

"Stan! STOP!" Kenny screams, pulling me back.

I look at him, then down to my hands…they're covered in the blood of someone who will only use this to his advantage…

Without saying anything, I leave the class, running to Kyle's house.

"I have to save him." I say to myself.

"I have to save him from himself." I say again.

"He's so depressed he doesn't know what's up, what's down, what really matters, and most importantly; what's love!" I shout as I shove some random kid in the hall out of my way as I brace to slam into the doors at a tackling speed.

_About twenty minutes later…_

I knock furiously on the Broflovski's door, before I hear Kyle's mom's irritated voice; "Yea yea I'm comin' you can stop knocking now!"

She opens the door, glaring at me slightly.

"Stan? What are you doing here? School's still on, isn't it? And have you been running? You look out of breath." She says, concerned.

"Mrs. Broflovski…" I say, panting, "Can I…" Another pant "talk to Kyle? It's…urgent!" I finish, looking at her.

She eyes me up and down, noting the blood on my hands and coat, then nods slowly; "alright…but just for a bit, he's sick. He's in his room." She says slowly, cautiously.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Broflovski…" I say as I walk by.

As I walk up the stairs, I hear her sniff, and a barely audible "Thank you, Stanley…"

Once I get to Kyle's room, I burst open the door. He jumps out of his computer chair, then relaxes.

"Oh Jesus, Stan! I thought you were mom! I thought I was busted for sure." He says, smiling at me.

"Kyle…"I say, as I close the door.

I look at his computer…

I know what it is…

It's the monster that stole my boyfriend from me.

It's World of Warcraft.

"That game…it's made you into something…wrong…not you…" I say, looking deep into his eyes.

He scoffs, then turns back to the game; "What're you talking about? I'm the same Kyle as ever."

I look at him, eyeing him up and down, just as his mom did to me.

He hasn't showered.

He hasn't changed from when he woke up.

And he's hardly acknowledging me.

"That's not true! Look at yourself! You're skipping class to play a fucking game, Kyle!" I deadpan.

"I'm a nerd, Stan, nerds like games." He says nonchalantly, not paying that much attention.

I pace over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder; "Kyle…I love you…I love you more than anyone in this world…I don't want to lose you. So you have to realize it…" I say, as I place my other hand on his monitor.

I remove my hand from his shoulder as he looks up at me innocently, then at his monitor, then back at me, with a hint of danger in his eyes.

I silently pray in my head 'God, if you exist, give me the strength to save him…' as I pick up his monitor, and throw it across the room, the cables reluctantly breaking out in the back, before it reaches it's final destination: the wall.

His monitor is instantly destroyed on the wall, and Kyle kicks his chair back, standing up to his full heigh.

He looks at me furiously and shouts; "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR? That was an $800 LED monitor!"

I can feel my heart breaking…I'm losing him, but I can't cry, I need to be strong!

"So our relationship's worth less than $800? YOU CAN PUT A PRICE ON WHAT WE HAVE!" I furiously question him.

"What is your problem, Stan? You're a totally different person! It's just a game! It's not doing me any harm!" Kyle retorts equally furious.

"No it's not! It's changing you! You're Kyle Broflovski! You study hard and get great grades. You never skip classes and you always try to make time for you and me! Kyle Broflovski doesn't lie to his grieving parents so that he can play a fucking game in his room!" I challenge his nonsense with a passion.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Stan!" Kyle demands of me, trying to push me; sadly, the lack of sleep has left him weak as a kitten.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU'RE ADDICTED TO THAT SHIT!" I point at where his monitor once was.

"I am not addicted! I'm just having fun for once! And NOT working so hard! IS THAT SO WRONG! **DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY, STAN!**" He questions me.

I can feel my voice failing me as I stutter; "Of course I do! And Kyle Broflovski doesn't need breaks, he's better than that. He's a fucking god to me, and damnit, I won't lose him for anything! Let alone a stupid game!" I scream at him.

Kyle seems to be at a loss for words, then just says quieter "Get out, Stan. I never want to see you again. Get out of my room. Get out of my life. Get out of my fucking universe."

I can feel my hear shatter at that one moment.

I've lost the love of my life…to a game.

_**To be continued?**_

_Readers, please take this seriously, I gave four years of my life to a f*cking game, and all it did was rob me of a social conscience, friends, the chance to be with someone whom I care for so dearly…Online gaming is the way of the future for entertainment on the computer, but that's no excuse for addictive natures and abuse._

_If your friends tell you your addicted, don't just brush them off like I did…they might have some truth to their words. Don't break your friends' hearts by giving yourself up to a game. Sure life is hard, but life wouldn't be so damned great if it wasn't so hard._

_If you know someone who is addicted to a game, please, be smart. Don't accuse them of being addicted; they'll never listen to you that way. Be a friend, help them the smart way; be gentle, but be strong. You may just be the one to save them from themselves. It's rarely that people just suddenly acquire the propensity to become addicted to a game, so investigate, and earn their trust that you may've lost, through no fault of your own. _

_If you'd like me to continue this story, please say so in the comments. If there's an interest for it, I'll write two more chapters; two alternate endings. _

_Thanks for reading, _

The Cold Canadian


	2. Descent

_So I was thinking about this story as of late, and wondering why I lost the creative spark to write the endings. It's a subject near and dear to me, as WoW ruled my life half a year ago. Regardless, here is the first ending. I'm going to put out both endings at the same time, so give both a read, eh? I also decided to sack the depressing ending, as it was just so damned sad, I felt guilty for even thinking about putting it up._

Kyle looks down at the ruined monitor…_Why_?

_Why did Stan do that! It's just a game! Mom and Dad don't mind, much._

_There's no word for how irrational he's being! Not like he'd even know the word irrational…fucking jock. Always the popular kid, always the ladies man. I bet he only asked me out as a joke, and is just sticking with it until it gets boring, and he'll out me. _

Kyle clenches his fists angrily, back hunched, saying between clenched teeth: "He had no right bringing Ike into this—" My chest tightens, _oh Ike_…

He slump onto my bed, the ruined monitor all but forgotten. "Ike…I miss you so bad…so bad it hurts everyday…" The red head whispers quietly, before a subtle knock resounds on my door.

"Kyle, dear? What was that crash? And why did Stan storm out like that?" Kyle's mother says tentatively, her temper sated out of sheer concern for the ugly situation.

Anger begins to replace the sorrow that was previously drowning Kyle; _she's got not place questioning what happens in my room! I work fucking hard in school, and this is how she shows her pride in me! By questioning me!_

"Nothing, mom." He says tightly.

"Kyle, open the door." She says, a touch of determination coming into her voice.

"No." Kyle reply sternly.

"Kyle, I'm not asking you. Open the door, young man." She replies equally as sternly.

"I said leave me the fuck alone!" The redhead scream at the door, surprised by the malicious nature of my voice.

She stays silent for a moment, before the sound of foot falls creaks on the floor. She had given up.

"She doesn't even care enough to stay longer? Bitch…" He grumbles, before he falls back onto his pillow: _nothing to do, now…_

Soon thereafter, Kyle falls into a listless sleep. His eyes dart back and forth under their lids, his hands gripping the sheets.

Meanwhile, Kyle's mind worked with all its might;

"_Kyle…" An all too familiar voice says._

_Kyle looks around: "I-Ike?" His voice cracks miserably._

_Though his brunette headed brother doesn't appear, and he's left in a vast sea of black, floating aimlessly._

_It was cold and foreboding, the inky blackness oppressively pushing in._

"_I wish I could just go back to playing WoW…everything's so much more simple, there…"_

"_Kyle…" Ike's voice echoes sadly._

"_Ike…Ike! Where are you? This place…it's horrible…!" Kyle calls out, an unfamiliar fear overtaking him._

_An image passes through Kyle's mind; Stan. He angrily wipes it away: "Go away, Stan…" He mumbles._

"_Kyle…" Stan's voice says in unison with Ike's._

Kyle jolts up in bed, covered in sweat, and shivering. His hands ached, and he found them to be clinging to his sheets. He slowly let go of the bedspread, his knuckles cracking in protest.

The fiery red head stands slowly, feeling lightheaded and woozy. Stumbling to his door, he grabs that knob, only for his hand to cry out in pain.

"Ah!" Kyle holds his hand, before turning it over; his palm had four deep, fingernail like gouges in them. He flinches as he tentatively touches one, before he eyes his other hand; the same impairment marring the pale skin.

Though nature calls louder once more; a terrifying nausea overcoming his senses. He runs a bloodied hand through his hair as he paces as quickly as he can to the washroom, before collapsing before the toilet, the cool air around the _porcelain throne_ a comforting feeling, but not comforting enough to quell the sickness he was burdened with.

"Oh fuck…" He Kyle groans before he vomits into the toilet. After keeled there for a moment, he shakily gets up, jumping at the sight of someone at the door.

His eyes look down slightly to see brown hair, spiked up softly, a smirk playing on the young boy's face, lake blue eyes glimmering with a clever wit, clad in a green Terrance and Phillip sweater, blue jeans, and white socks.

Kyle's eyes well with tear: "Ike…?"

"Kyle…?" His father's voice says, before he blinks, shaking his head, his father standing where his brother just did.

"Dad…?" Kyle says, utterly confused.

"Here I was, coming up here to yell at you for barking at your mother, but now I find you sick as a dog." His father says with a touch of amusement, though it's lost on the redhead.

"…Hm." Kyle says, before he washes out his mouth, then turns back to his father:

"Come, son. Go get some soup, looks like you could use it." His father says with a weak smile, but the loss of his son was painted in the emerald eyes he had given his son.

"…Kay." Kyle says numbly, walking behind his father down the stairs, stumbling weakly here and then.

When he comes into the kitchen, an orange parka wearing figure is sitting with his mother, talking quietly.

Kyle eyes Kenny with confusion, before the blonde notices him, eyes instantly filling with concern and anger; the competing emotions fighting furiously for domination.

"Kyle! What's happened to you…" He gives Kyle a worried once over, be he frowns: "And what did you do to Stan?" He demands.

"He…wrecked my monitor…" Kyle says weakly, avoiding the stern glare from his normally layed back friend.

"So?" Kenny says impatiently, Kyle's parents quietly walking out of the room.

"I was playing WoW, and I bought that monitor!" Kyle counters, finding a bit of his fiery temper.

"You were playing WoW, huh?" Kenny deadpans. "Well that fuckin' explains everything! Guess your boyfriend takes second billing to a game, eh?" He glares angrily at Kyle.

"Not so loud! My parents my hear you!" Kyle says quietly, worriedly.

"Ashamed of him, are you? Man Kyle, you're so fucking different. Look, I get that you're sad over Ike's…passing…but that's no excuse to send Stan into hysterics over you! He got suspended after he beat the shit out of Cartman; the fatass was talkin' shit about you, and Stan stood up for you."

Kyle remains silent, his mind working against itself, before it all _seems_ to click together. "Oh. I get it." He says coolly.

Kenny leans in, eyes glimmering with hope: "You do…?"

Kyle nods: "Yeah, I get it. You're just jealous that I have the money to pay for a game like that each month. Real shallow, Kenny; taking your jealousy and spinning some bullshit about _me_ being different! I haven't change at all, and Ike's death has **nothing** to do with this, so fuck you for bringing it up!" He says harshly, hands clenched into painful wounds.

Kenny flinches at the words, before he stands up straight, and says quietly: "Alright. If that's the way you want to be…so be it." With that, he zips up his parka, and walks out of Kyle's house into the frigid night.

Kyle stands the for a moment, eyeing the spot at the table where Ike use to sit, before he takes the seat himself, and absent mindedly, mulling over recent events.

"Kyle, you can't keep pushing your friends away." His father says from the doorway.

"Some friends, Stan's just feeling threatened, and Kenny's just a jealous child." Kyle says angrily.

"But Kyle…" His father trails off.

"Don't you take their side, too. I'll be in my room." He says flatly, the clanging of his spoon on the empty bowl the only sound in the room as Kyle walks out.

Once he reaches his room, he opens his closet, looking for his old monitor. The monitor in question sat with its cords coiled around its base, an old picture of Stan and Kyle in grade six, at the Niagara Falls.

He scowls at the picture, tearing it off the monitor, and throwing it to the floor coldly.

A few minutes later, Kyle's old monitor is set up, and he's back to playing World of Warcraft.

**Meanwhile…**

Stan sat on the foot of his bed, hands clenched on his knees. His eyes stung and his head throbbed. "He hates me, Butters…Kyle hates me!" Stan says miserably.

Butters walks over from the door, having just arrived, he takes a seat next to Stan.

"Stan…Kyle's just confused and depressed, he's hiding himself in that game…Someone needs to dig him out of the grave of depression he's made himself. Before you know it, he'll stop eating and sleeping." Butters says, trying to force the black haired teen into doing something other than moping.

"Too late for that, Butters; from the looks of it, he's already barely does either of those things." A snow covered Kenny says from the doorway.

Stan looks over at Kenny: "Really…? Damnit, Kyle…"

Butters stands, looking to Kenny: "Did he listen to you, Kenny?"

The blonde in the parka shakes his head, flipping his hood down: "Nope. Stubborn mule, that one. What a winner you picked to love, Stan." Kenny smirks at Stan, who glares back.

"He's a stubborn, overly intelligent redhead with a work ethic that should've never been released on this hick town…" He looks away, his cheeks taking on a light pink dusting: "That being said, he's _my_ stubborn smartass."

Kenny grins: "Damn right, Stan Marsh. So if you really care about him, you'll do as I say, and follow my plan."

Butters blinks: "Your p-plan? This can't be good."

Stan stands slowly, eying the mischievous blonde sceptically: "You have a plan, Kenny?"

"Don't I always?" Kenny's eyes glitter with a sadistic cheer.

"…Fair enough. Let's hear it." Stan says, offering his computer chair and bed as seats to his guests.

"Well, it involves Kyle's parents, Tweek, Clyde, and a whole lot of chance." Kenny admits, kicking snow capped, tattered shoes onto Stan's bed, earning the blonde a glare from the heart sick Stan.

"…Oh god." Stan says flatly, falling back onto his bed, he stares at the ceiling, _knowing_ this can't be good.

_One more chapter after this. As always, review and comment!_


End file.
